


Wrong Door

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Older Lads, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For PFL, who had an absent-minded moment after moving to the top floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Door

"Hang on a sec," Doyle requested, disentangling.

"What?" Bodie was justifiably irritated. "Remembered a program you want to watch?"

"I thought I heard a... like somebody trying to open the front door... jiggling the lock..."

"One of the mogs nipped out for a takeaway."

"Alarm didn't trigger." A faint sound from overhead caught his attention. "She's home. Think she tried the wrong flat? Don't want to risk her intruding on our tender moments."

"Why the hell would she want to? Look, we're going to need fresh lube in a minute, so..."

Doyle re-entangled. "Yeah, carry on tenderising."

Enthusiastically, Bodie did.


End file.
